pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunk of Eons
Is a tree climb dungeon in Pikmin: New World. It is one of the last dungeons in the game and is the longest one of them all. It is also the tallest tree climb, having thirty-eight levels in total, each packed with different foes. However, they're are no unfamiliar foes here and all, except for the boss, have been encountered before. The Trunk of Eons is located deep within the World at Rest at the southern end of the large clearing that resembles the shape of Mario's head. The numerous Creeping Chrysanthemums and crying chrysanthemums can be a nuisance, and the entrance to the trunk is guarded by a Pikmin Blasterbug, the only one in the game seen above ground outside of Night Mode. The beast has the annoying habit of blasting pikmin all over the clearing often straight into the mouths of the voracious chrysanthemums. The creature can be killed if over ten pikmin are thrown into the barrel of its cannon at once, cause an explosive reaction, killing the bug and freeing all of the pikmin. The trunk is extremely hard and has multiple bosses similarly to the Hole of Heroes. The bosses are located on every fifth floor and the final boss is located at the end. Ship's Comments "Dangers can only be truly recognized if they are first tested. But if tested once more the threat becomes either more or less obvious. But no matter how many times tested, something new is learned. My detectors have discovered many familiar creatures within this tree. Let us test our strength against them once more!"' Hazards * Fire * Electricity * Water * Poison * Hot Tar * Magnetics * Rock Slides * Waterfalls * Land Mines * Bomb Rocks Enemies * Dwarf Red Bulborb * Red Bulborb * Lion's Mane * Orange Hairy Bulborb * Bulbous Dreamer * Upturned Dreamer * Spotty Bulbear * Dwarf Bulbear * Bulbear Dwarf * Binary Bulblax * Poltralix * Psoolix * Magnetralix * Armoured Cannon Beetle * Decorated Armoured Cannon Beetle * Decorated Cannon Buzzer * Ornate Cannon Beetle * Ornate Cannon Buzzer * Slithering Sunflower * Predatory Petunia * Fishmin * Water Dumple * Tree Dumple * Snowball Dumple * Fireball Dumple * Plantra * Greater Spotted Jellyfloat * Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat * Lesser Speckeled Jellyfloat * Fiery Jellyfloat * Rain Spectralids * Ember Spectralids * Apple Breadbug * Breadbug Larva * Fiery Flint Bug * Reptoid * Yellow Reptoid * Bigmin * Pump Groink * Refridgerator Groink * Radiator Groink * Generator Groink * Merciless Margaret * Mallet Fish * Creeping Chrysanthemum * Crying Chrysanthemum * Laughing Chrysanthemum * Bulbmin * Sprocket Sprunkner * Pistol Mechman * Bomb Mechman * Mushroom Snow Bulborb * Saber-Toothed Fangling * Lumin * Long Legmin * Man-at-Legmin * Subman-at-Larva * Man-at-Larva * Raging-Larva-Long-Legs * Sea Pig * Fluffy Blowhog * Puffy Blowhog * Wavering Blowhog * Wobbly Blow-Wog * Spidery Blowhog * Land Dumple * Fiery Blowhog * Watery Blowhog * Sparky Blowhog * Smoky Blowhog * Leafy Blowhog * Rooty Blowhog * Saber-Toothed Sea Pig * Scruffy Blowhog * Pitchbug * Mitites * Squitters * Honeywisp * Krystal Kettlebug * Mamuta * Unmarked Spectralids * Rainbow Spectralid * Shimmering Whiskerpoddler * Iridescent Flint Beetle * Iridescent Glint Beetle * Grainy Glint Beetle * Doodlebug * Mamaquata * Motherload Bug * '''BOSS: Burrowing Snagret' * BOSS: Flying Kangarin * BOSS: Great Reptosaur * BOSS: Pileated Snagret * BOSS: Reddie Long Legs * BOSS: Long-Beaked Snagret * BOSS: Beady Long Legs * BOSS: Demon's Claw * BOSS: Massive Sobmoog * BOSS: Leafy Lobskitter * BOSS: Giant Breadbug * BOSS: Ranging Bloyster * BOSS: King Bulblax * BOSS: Empress Bulblax * BOSS: Emperor Bulblax * BOSS: Leviathan Dweevil * BOSS: Giant Jellyfloat * BOSS: Fireball Shrimp * BOSS: Imperial Bulbear * BOSS: Weight-at-Legs * BOSS: Titan Dweevil * BOSS: Raging Long Legs * BOSS: Skytex * BOSS: Queen Shearwasp * BOSS: Gold Reptosaur * BOSS: Segmented Crawbster * BOSS: Cyclops Crocone * BOSS: Electrofinch * BOSS: Man-at-Legs * BOSS: Wide-Billed Snaduck * BOSS: Waterwraith * FINAL BOSS: Beastly Bulblax Plants * Ivy * Figwort * Figwort (Dormant) * Helicopter Seed * Mushroom * Violet * Bluebell * Clover * Dandelion * Seeding Dandelion * Pitcher Plant Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Tree Climbs Category:Pikmin: New World Dungeons